


Enregistrement Oublié

by MiladyAnna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, audio, cassette, découverte, secret
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna
Summary: Vous trouvez une machine étrange avec des enregistrements à l’intérieur. Vous décidez de l'écouter.





	Enregistrement Oublié

***Machine qu'on allume***

***caisse qu'on fouille au loin***

-Hey Daraxu, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!

***mouvement dans l'air qui s'approche***

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Nofu?

-Regarde cet objet fonctionne encore.

-Nofu on doit ranger l'entrepôt. Pas jouer avec les babioles qu'on trouve.

-Sois plus drôle Daraxu. Je suis sûr que cet objet est super utile.

-On ne sais même pas à quoi il sert.

-T'es pas drôle. En plus regarde. Il fait de la lumière je pense que ça fonctionne encore.

-Lâche ce truc. Je veux pas avoir d'ennui. Si on range pas très vite, Ectoxu va être en colère.

-Calme toi mon ami. Il est de la 5ème génération. Il n'est pas très sévère.

-Tune le connais pas aussi bien que moi. En plus on n'a pas le droit de juger un aîné.

***Une vibration importante dans l'air.***

-On ne peut juger que Lutri alors! C'est pas juste. Nous sommes presque les derniers. Je déteste ces maxmia de lois.

-Ne dis pas ce genre de mot. Tu vas te faire punir.

-Rho tu m'énerves. Je suis plus vieux que toi! En plus-

***Une vielle porte grinçante qui s'ouvre.***

-Daraxu, Nofu, vous avez fini de ranger.

***Halètement paniqué***

-Ectoxu je suis désolé nous n'avons pas encore fini.

-Vous êtes vraiment lents.

***Grognement exaspéré***

-Nofu que caches tu derrière toi?

-Euh rien, rien du tout.

-Montre moi.

-Mais...je je-

-Montre c'est un ordre!

***Tissu qui bouge***

-Tenez.

-C'est ce que tu as trouvé? Je croyais qu'on l'avait perdu il y a des années de ça. Savez vous ce que c'est ?

-Non.

-C'est un... comment Raxu l'a appelé déjà? Je croix que ça s'appelle un transfondateur.

*bouton qu'on enclenche.*

-Ça fait quoi?

-Tu vois le bouton rouge Daraxu?

-Oui.

-Ca veux dire qu'il enregistre nos voix. Avec ce bouton là tu peux arrêter l'enregistrement et choisir de le garder ou pas. Puis en allant dans le menu tu pourras trouver ta sauvegarde et la réécouter.

-Wow.

-Donne moi ça, c'est moi qui l'ai trouver en premier!

-Non Nofu tu n'as pas le droit de l'avoir. Ça appartiens au Xu les Fu n'ont pas le droit de l'avoir sans l'autorisation de notre chef de famille.

-C'est pas juste.

-Désolé petit. Vous n'êtes que des apprentis. Dans quelques générations vous serez respectés. Bon trêve de bavardages et continuez à ranger.

-Attend Ectoxu. Est ce que tu penses que je pourrais avoir la machine pour moi.

-Il faudra que je demande à Raxu et Xu. Je te dirai ça plus tard. Finit on travail.

***Machine qui s'éteint***

**Author's Note:**

> C'est dure à comprendre et c'est le but. Plus on va avancer et plus l'histoire va s’éclaircir.


End file.
